


Teddy Bear Picnic

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had been the best non-food find of the week, bar none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt Plushies/Furries for my kink_bingo.

Spike smiled to himself. This had been the best non-food find of the week, bar none. His kitten was going to _love_ the teddy bear that he'd found her. Still grinning, he glanced over at the teenaged girl that he had carrying the fuzzy toy. Dinner wasn't going to be half bad, either.

"Spike? What did you bring me?" Dru called as they entered the warehouse.

Grabbing the girl by the hair, he shoved her forward. "Dinner, pet, and then I got you a new toy."

"Oh, Spike! She looks lovely!" If Spike didn't know better, he would have thought that she was having a good day, but her gaze was unfocused, and she was wobbly on her feet. Taking her arm carefully, he led her to bed, dragging the captive girl behind him. As soon as Dru was seated, he practically shoved the girl into her lap.

"Drink, Pet, and I'll give you your toy."

"Yes, Spike." Without hesitation, her face morphed. The girl was apparently too frightened to struggle, but Spike held her in place until Drusilla grabbed her by the hair and brought her mouth to her throat, biting hard and drinking deep. Once she'd drained the girl, she pushed the body off her legs, smiling up at Spike. "You said you have a toy for me?" she asked eagerly, delicately wiping the blood away from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, Pet." Shoving the girl's body over, he picked up the bear from where it had fallen when she dropped it. The fur was a bit mussed, and he ran a smoothing hand over it before handing it to Dru. "Real fur. Feel it?"

"Oh, he's lovely!" she exclaimed, running a hand over the soft fur. With her other hand, she tugged on Spike till he sat next to her. He couldn't help the small smile as she dandled the bear, pretending to make it walk.

He leaned back on his hands, and she walked the bear up his chest. "He's so soft, Spike."

"I know, Dru. Real fur, remember?"

"I remember." This time, when her eyes met his, they were actually clear, for once, and he started to sit up straighter. Before he could speak, though, she said, "Take off your shirt, Spike."

Not wanting to do anything that would lead to his dark princess going all drifty on him again, he immediately shrugged out of his t-shirt. She smiled and placed the bear at the base of his neck, growling a little. Then she dragged the bear down his breastbone.

He gasped at the feel of the soft fur, touching and tickling in ways that he hadn't felt from her in far too long. "My bright prince," she murmured, voice low and hypnotic. "Been so good to his princess, deserves a reward, doesn't he, Mister Bear?"

"Oh, Dru," he moaned out, voice cracking as the bear was dragged over first one nipple, and then the other. "I've missed you."

"Silly boy. I've been right here." Each drag of the bear was different - sometimes so light as to barely be felt, other times much firmer, almost scratchy. He couldn't believe how much a simple touch - from a toy, no less! - was turning him on.

When Dru said, "Open your pants for me," there was no hesitation. Instead, he unbuttoned his fly, shoving his jeans down his hips without waiting for her to ask. She dragged the bear up his erection, and his arms gave out, dumping him flat on his back.

While she kept dragging the bear over every inch of exposed skin with one hand, she leaned down and nuzzled his throat. Arching his head back, he offered her anything she wanted if she just didn't _stop_.

The bear was dragged over the head of his cock, just as Dru bit down on his exposed carotid. The twin sensations where for so long there had been none flared bright through Spike's nerves. His eyes slammed shut and he hissed as pleasure slammed through him.

As aftershocks continued to shake him, he groaned, letting himself go limp on the bed. "Aw, Pet," he said softly, one hand coming up to stroke through Dru's hair. She giggled, a happy sound, and he forced himself to open his eyes to see what had her so amused.

She was looking at the bear, which was liberally splashed with his come. "Bad Spike! Got my new toy all dirty!"

"I did indeed, Pet. You should punish me for that."

"I should," she said, a gleam in her eye that he hadn't seen in too long.


End file.
